Lost Love
by cloemarrie
Summary: Her father took her on a trip around the world for the year. When she gets back to her hometown she figures her boyfriend has moved on from her, and she is devstated. Will she find love again?


**A/N: Hey y'all! This story I had written for a very close friend and sister of mine for a prize/birthday present! Christine Diov hope you enjoy this sis! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE YA!**

**I would like to thank Elizabeth Hobbs for prereading this and Gemmah Fanfic for betaing this!**

**Disclaimer: All known characters belong to the famous SM. The plot is ALL mine!**

**Summary: Father takes daughter on a world year tour. What happens when they show up a year later and Jacob has moved on.**

**Chapter 1**

After the big battle and controversy with the Volturi, Edward decided to take Renesmee on a yearlong world tour. It was on the pretense that he wanted her to experience the world in case something were to happen to her, but the real reason was to keep her and Jacob separated for a little bit longer. Jacob was hurt that he couldn't go, for he was the alpha now and had to stay around Forks, WA, in case his pack needed him. He could have left Sam in charge, but what would that have proved; that Sam was right? That Jacob didn't handle responsibility well? No. Even though he's going to miss his angel he couldn't leave anyone in charge. The pack was and is his responsibility. Besides it's only going to be a year; a long year.

He didn't know how he would bear the fact that his imprint was going to be gone for a while, but they'd survive; they always had. Renesmee was distraught as well; not only because she was going to be away from her momma and the rest of her family but Jake had tried his best to reassure her when she'd broken the news to him.

"It'll be ok, Ness. I'll still be here when you return," he'd said.

She felt a bit better about leaving but it still made her sad.

Renesmee thought back to the moment her father had broken the news.

"Renesmee, we'll be back sooner than you think," Edward had said when he first told her.

"But, daddy, a year is a long time away when you're a hybrid," she told him.

"Yes that may be true, but this vacation will be good for you...us," he corrected himself. "To have some time to bond before you leave our home," he told her in frustration.

"Renesmee, as much as I'll miss you, your daddy is right. You and he both need this. I would go but I'm supposed to be dead. No one knows I'm alive—not even grandma Renee," Bella told her daughter sadly.

"Momma, I'm gonna miss you and everyone. I guess I gotta go pack," she said with a watery smile.

"You're already packed," Alice said.

"Oh, Aunt Alice, I'm going to miss you and your fashionable ways!" She wrapped her little arms around Alice tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, my beautiful princess. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you to shop for," Alice said, pouting.

"Cheer up, Alice, they're only going to be gone a year," Rosalie said, but everyone knew deep down she was hurting. She loved Renesmee too much not to miss her.

"Hey, we'll be back in no time, and I'll have Renesmee call home at least once a week to let you all know where we're at," Edward said.

"That's still a long time," said a pouting Alice.

"Alice, you're a 93 year old vampire—grow the fuck up. They will be back," Rosalie said.

"I know you're upset about this idea as much, if not more, than I am, Rosalie, so shut the hell up," Alice said, angrily.

"Calm down ALL of you! They will be back, so let them go. They need this," Bella said, as she turned and went outside.

"Well, we better get going," Edward said as he waved goodbye to the family and walked outside to where Bella was waiting for them.

"Love you, Aunt Alice, and, Aunt Rose. I'm going to miss y'all," Renesmee said to her aunties as she turned to Jacob. "I'll be back sooner than you think. I'll call you when we first stop."

"We'll miss you," they all said as they gave her a hug, before her and Jacob walked outside where her parents were.

"I love you, Mom," Renesmee said as she and Jake walked to the car.

"My love, I don't know what I'm going to do without you with us," Edward said frowning.

"I know; it's going to kill me without both you here. But this will be good for you and Renesmee to bond." Bella returned his frown.

"It's time for you to get on the road. You don't want to get caught in the traffic," Alice said, as she hugged her brother and Renesmee. "I'm going to miss my shopping buddy, but you'll be back in no time at all."

Edward and Renesmee got into the Volvo; as they were driving off Jake fell to his knees crushed and in tears.

It was going to be one long year.

Renesmee, in tears spoke to her father, "Why do we have to leave? I don't..."

"Renesmee, I've told you already. I want you to explore what's out there. Is it so bad that a father wants to spend time bonding with his only child?" Edward responded.

"No, I guess not, but I'm going to miss everyone; mostly my Jakey," Renesmee said, pouting.

Edward sighed as he tried to calm himself. "Renesmee, it'll be fine. You'll get to call everyone once we reach our destination."

"And when's that?" She huffed.

"In a couple of hours."

"Fine."

Everything went silent. Renesmee was upset and Edward irritated.


End file.
